Lost little girl
by Drei94
Summary: Mary Margaret y David siempre quisieron saber cómo sería ver crecer a la pequeña Emma, y ahora parece que tienen la oportunidad.
1. Capítulo I

_¡Hola! Vengo aquí con una historia de temática Little!Emma. Los sucesos ocurren en esas semanas de tranquilidad que transcurren en mitad de la cuarta temporada. No hay villanos. Gold está fuera de Storybrooke. Los Charming viven felizmente. Regina y Henry buscan al Autor. Emma y Hook han empezado una relación._

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 1.**

—¿Emma? —el leve chirrido de la puerta de entrada avisó a Mary Margaret de que su hija acababa de llegar a casa.

Era pasada la medianoche, y tanto David como Henry llevaban rato dormidos. Ella también lo estaría de no ser porque el pequeño Neal, de casi dos meses, se había despertado con la firme intención de dar guerra. Por supuesto, un biberón tibio y los brazos de su madre lo habían calmado lo suficiente como para que sus lloros no levantasen a toda la casa.

—Yo —susurró la voz de la mujer.

Mary Margaret estaba de espaldas a la puerta, en la mecedora. Giró un poco la cabeza sobre su hombro justo para ver como Emma se deshacía del abrigo y lo colgaba casi de cualquier manera en el perchero. Su hija se acercó a darle un peso en la sien, y luego se inclinó para darle otro a su hermano en la frente. Mary Margaret no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa al verlo. Adoraba esos gestos de Emma hacia Neal, eran tan naturales, tan propios de una hermana mayor, que incluso el abismo de edad que los separaba se hacía nimio.

—¿Todo bien con Regina? —Mary Margaret sabía que las dos mujeres habían pasado la tarde en una de esas lecciones de magia que Emma le había pedido semanas ha. Aunque todavía una parte de ella desconfiaba de la magia (no en vano más de una desgracia había traído a su familia) se alegraba de que Regina se tomase su tiempo para ayudar a Emma a controlar la suya.

—Sí, todo bien —Emma se dejó caer en el sofá junto a la mecedora y se quitó las botas para poder acurrucarse entre los cojines. A Mary Margaret no se le pasó el leve gesto de dolor que cruzó su cara al moverse.

—¿Segura?

—Digamos que la clase de hoy ha sido un poco… dura —reconoció Emma con un suspiro; rápidamente añadió: —pero productiva.

—No lo dudo —Mary Margaret puso los ojos en blanco y acunó un poco a Neal. Aunque tenía ganas de regañar a Emma por excederse con las lecciones de Regina, sabía que al final su hija haría oídos sordos y seguiría haciendo lo mismo. Cuando se le metía algo entre ceja y ceja, nada la hacía cambiar de opinión. Como le ocurría a ella. Como le ocurría a David. Incluso Henry era igual de terco. Esperaba casi anhelante que Neal fuese algo más dócil. —¡Emma! —siseó al ver como la mujer había cerrado los ojos. Los abrió en el acto y la miró casi con recelo: —Creo que será mejor que te fueses directamente a la cama.

—Sí, por supuesto, es lo que iba a hacer —farfulló Emma, incorporándose.

—Buenas noches, Emma.

—Buenas noches, mamá.

* * *

Fue Henry el primero en darse cuenta del cambio.

Aquella mañana de domingo, la noche después de que Emma llegase exhausta al pequeño apartamento, despertó como de costumbre a las nueve. Los domingos era posiblemente su día preferido. Ni su madre ni su abuelo trabajaban, así que podían pasar el día todos juntos. Normalmente acababan comiendo en la Abuelita con su otra madre y con Garfio –Killian, tenía que acostumbrarse a llamarlo por su nombre –o daban un paseo y hacían un picnic. También cabía la posibilidad de quedarse en casa viendo una película si hacía mal tiempo o si Neal había tenido _una de sus noches._

Ese domingo en cuestión empezaba como todos los demás. Desde la cocina ascendía el olor a tortitas recién hechas y Henry casi pudo saborear las suyas con una generosa cantidad de sirope de chocolate. Se levantó de buen humor y fue hasta la cama de Emma para despertarla, sabiendo que jamás le perdonaría el no haberle avisado que había tortitas para desayunar.

—¡Mamá, arriba!

Y todo habría seguido el orden normal de no ser porque allí no estaba su madre. Cuando Henry retiró el edredón, lo que se encontró fue un cuerpecito menudo liado entre un revoltijo de sábanas. Una mata de pelo dorado sobre un rostro redondo y pálido, unas extremidades larguiruchas y encogidas que sobresalían de entre lo que, sin lugar a dudas, era el pijama de Emma Swan.

Henry ni siquiera pensó bien lo que estaba haciendo cuando zarandeó a aquella niña por el hombro. Apenas sintió el roce, la pequeña abrió los ojos de par en par y se incorporó como ayudaba por un resorte. Quedó de rodillas sobre el colchón, el pelo aún sobre el rostro y una expresión de auténtico pavor. Estaba a punto de llamar a sus abuelos cuando la niña comenzó a gritar.

—¡Henry! ¡Emma! —David apenas tardó en aparecer en la habitación. Era fácil adivinar que el grito de la niña lo había pillado cambiándose de ropa. Llevaba unos vaqueros desabrochados y todavía la camiseta del pijama.

—¡Abuelo! ¡Apareció de la nada! —Henry se acercó a él y dejó que le rodease con uno de sus musculosos brazos. Con David allí seguro que pronto encontrarían una explicación razonable a lo que había pasado.

—¿Cómo? ¿Quién es? ¿Dónde está tu madre? —David escrutó a la niña, intentado saber si la había visto antes en Storybrooke. El pueblo tampoco era excesivamente grande, y teniendo en cuenta que Mary Margaret había vuelto a su puesto de profesora en la Escuela Primaria, conocía de vista a la mayoría los de los niños de allí. Pero aquella chiquilla escuálida parecía demasiado pequeña para ir todavía a primaria.

—No lo sé, cuando me he despertado ella estaba durmiendo en su cama. Y lleva su ropa —apuntó Henry con desconfianza.

—Hola, hola, pequeña —David decidió que la única persona que en ese momento podía darles una explicación era la propia niña. Retiró el brazo de los hombros de Henry y se acercó hasta la cama. Hizo el intento de apoyarse en el colchón, pero la niña realizó un movimiento brusco y casi de un salto bajó de la cama por el otro lado. —Ey, está bien. Puedo quedarme aquí —se alejó un paso de la cama. —¿Mejor? —se dijo a si mismo que posiblemente Emma la habría encontrado en la calle. La pequeña tenía una expresión de auténtico miedo y sus ojos verdes, de un verde intenso y extrañamente familiares, tenían un brillo de tristeza que le sobrecogió. David se dio cuenta de que tenía un moratón en la barbilla, aunque ya tenía un tono amarillento, señal de que estaba desapareciendo. —¿Te ha traído Emma a casa? —al darse cuenta del desconcierto de la pequeña, decidió probar de otra manera. —La sheriff Swan, ¿te ha traído ella?

La niña estaba a punto de contestar, pero los pasos de Mary Margaret subiendo las escaleras la callaron.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? —entró con el pequeño Neal en brazos. —¿David? ¿Quién es…? ¡Oh!

—Esperaba que _tú _pudieras decírnoslo —suspiró David sin apartar la vista de la niña. —¿Sabes si Emma la trajo anoche? ¿Sabes dónde está Emma?

—¡David! —Mary Margaret se apresuró a dejar a Neal entre los brazos de Henry y rodeó la cama de Emma para ponerse junto a la niña, que la miró con desconfianza y se alejó todavía un poco más hasta pegar la espalda contra la pared. Mary Margaret tomó aire profundamente y se puso de cuclillas para poder mirarla directamente a los ojos.

—Te llamas Emma, ¿no es así? —le preguntó suavemente, usando el mismo tono que empleaba cuando le hablaba a Neal.

Y muy lentamente, la niña asintió con la cabeza.

* * *

Habían dejado a Neal en su cunita. Por fortuna el bebé nunca tenía problemas para dormir y durante un par de horas no iba a dar mayores problemas. Por otra parte, Mary Margaret había convencido a la pequeña Emma para que bajase a la cocina y tras varias palabras amables había conseguido que comiese un par de tortitas. La niña las devoró con ansia, aunque estuvo un buen rato mirándolas con desconfianza, como si no pudiese creer que aquello fuese para ella.

—Entonces, ¿no recuerdas como llegaste hasta aquí? —preguntó Mary Margaret, nerviosa. Estaba de pie al otro lado de la barra observando como Emma se limpiaba con la lengua los restos de sirope de los dedos. David estaba apoyado a su lado, igual de sorprendido. Henry, en el sofá, hojeaba vigorosamente su libro de cuentos en busca de una respuesta coherente.

—Estaba en el cuarto oscuro, y luego me quedé dormida. Y después él me despertó —señaló a Henry casi con enfadado, como si él fuese el culpable. —¿Vosotros sois los nuevos padres de acogida? Papá Pickles me dijo que me iban a devolver.

David y Mary Margaret intercambiaron una mirada de desconcierto. Por muy increíble que pareciese, aquella chiquilla era Emma. Su Emma. Por alguna razón había vuelto a convertirse en su versión infantil, con todos los recuerdos de esa época. Y aunque sabían que lo primordial en ese momento era que volviese a ser la de siempre, ninguno de los dos pudo evitar sentir que aquella era una oportunidad única. A pesar de estar bastante delgada, de los golpes que tenía en la cara, del pelo revuelto y mal cuidado, la pequeña Emma era una criatura bonita. David se sintió culpable al no haber reconocido al instante aquella mirada verde, tan similar a la de su mujer.

—¿Te gustaría quedarte aquí una temporada? —le preguntó Mary Margaret mientras le retiraba el plato vacío y lo dejaba en el fregadero.

—Lo que diga Mindy —la niña se encogió de hombros. —¿Mindy ha hablado con vosotros?

Los adultos volvieron a mirarse. Mindy posiblemente sería la asistencia social que había llevado el caso de Emma. Mary Margaret intentó hacer memoria, recordar si alguna vez la Emma adulta le había hablado de esa tal Mindy, pero no lograba acordarse de ninguna conversación en la que hubiera salido. Tampoco es que hablase mucho de su infancia, y menos de sus primeros años. A parte de aquella familia que la devolvió cuando tuvieron un hijo propio, poco más sabía.

—Claro, ¿cómo ibas a estar aquí si no? —repuso David de forma jovial, pero la niña le clavó una mirada de desconfianza. Apenas minutos antes aquel hombre le había preguntado qué hacía allí.

—¿Él también se va a quedar un temporada? —la pequeña Emma señaló de nuevo a Henry, que había dejado el libro a un lado y miraba la escena con desconcierto.

—Oh, no —Mary Margaret pensó bien en lo que diría a continuación. No sabían si esta versión de Emma había sido traída del pasado, o si recordaría algo cuando volviese a ser la Emma de siempre. Si es que volvía. —Él es Henry, es el hijo de una amiga —de momento bastaría con nombrar a una de las madres de Henry. —Pero pasaba tiempo con nosotros, es un amigo.

No muy conforme con aquella respuesta, la pequeña volvió la cabeza hacia la cuna.

—¿Y el bebé?

—Se llama Neal —explicó Mary Margaret con cautela, insegura ante lo que decir a continuación. Miró a David en busca de apoyo y él asintió levemente con la cabeza. —Es nuestro hijo. —Y entonces se dio cuenta de que no se había presentado. Durante todo aquel tiempo, Emma había estado sentada delante de dos auténticos desconocidos. —Yo me llamo Mary Margaret, y él es mi marido David. Neal es nuestro bebé.

—Oh —Emma se mordió el labio inferior y desvió la mirada hasta el bajo de la camiseta que llevaba puesto.

—Abu… Mary Margaret, deberíamos llamar a mi madre —opinó Henry.

—Sí, buena idea, Henry —David chasqueó los dedos y fue hasta la zona de estar para coger el teléfono.

—Bueno, Emma, ¿qué te parece darte un baño mientras esperamos a que llegue la mamá de Henry? —propuso Mary Margaret intentando mantener un tono alegre. El pelo revuelto de Emma, los churretes de su cara, las uñas llenas de mugre, todo pedía a gritos agua y jabón. Mary Margaret no podía concebir como los adultos que supuestamente estaban a cargo de _su _pequeña la habían descuidado hasta ese punto.

—No tengo mi ropa —musitó la pequeña sin mirarla a los ojos.

—No te preocupes, ya nos las apañaremos —le prometió Mary Margaret, pasando una mano por los hombros para ayudarla a bajar del taburete. Miró a David, que ya estaba llamando a Regina y una mirada bastó para que ambos se entendiesen. David tenía que pedirle a Regina ropa vieja de Henry.

Emma pronto se deshizo del roce de la mujer y Mary Margaret tomó nota mentalmente de que, al igual que su versión adulta, a la pequeña Emma tampoco le gustaba el contacto físico.

* * *

Mary Margaret llenó la bañera de agua caliente (así es como le gustaba a Emma, caliente hasta que se le enrojeciese la piel) y decidió que a cualquier niño pequeño le apasionarían las burbujas, así que no se cortó a la hora de echar jabón. Luego se sentó en el váter y fingió estar concentrada en su reloj de muñeca mientras la pequeña Emma se desnudaba. Sin embargo, no pasó por alto los moratones de sus bracitos, como si alguien la hubiese agarrado con demasiada fuerza, ni lo que parecían arañazos en su espalda.

—Yo puedo sola —dijo la niña firmemente cuando vio que Mary Margaret se arrodillaba junto a la bañera.

—¿Estás segura? —Mary Margaret llevaba en la mano el champú de vainilla favorito de Emma, segura de que a la versión infantil de su hija le gustaría igual. —Puedo enjabonarte la cabeza si quieres.

La niña la miró dubitativa y volvió a morderse el labio inferior. Acabó por encogerse de hombros en lo que Mary Margaret entendió como una aceptación a su ofrecimiento. Intentó disimular la alegría que poder hacer aquel gesto tan simple le producía, procedió a enjabonar bien la cabeza de su hija. _Su hija_. Así debería haber sido siempre, pensaba mientras sus dedos frotaban el cuero cabelludo de la niña. Emma jugando con el agua mientras ella le lavaba la cabeza. Tendría que haber sido capaz de disfrutar de aquello durante muchos años.

—Emma, ¿cuántos años tienes? —por su peso y altura, había calculado que cuatro. Cinco como mucho. Pero había algo en su forma de moverse, de hablar, que la hacía parecer más madura. Mary Margaret lo había achacado al tipo de vida que había soportado, aunque no estaba de más asegurarse.

—Seis.

Seis. Seis años. Aquella criatura pequeña tenía seis años. Mary Margaret sintió como si le hubiesen tirado un jarro de agua fría. Ella no había sido una niña frágil, y sabía que David había sido también un zagal sano, grandote. Incluso recordaba que Henry a esa edad había sido un chiquillo más bien robusto. ¿Por qué entonces su hija era tan pequeña? ¿Es que acaso no la alimentaban bien?

—Mira, te estás convirtiendo en una pasita —bromeó al cabo de un rato, cuando el cabello de Emma estuvo aclarado. Le había dejado juguetear un rato en el agua, pero ya las manitas de la niña empezaban a arrugar. —Vamos a secarte.

Cogió la toalla de Emma y la abrió para que la niña se envolviese en ella. Durante unos instantes la pequeña se quedó sentada en la bañera, desconfiada. Pero acabó por incorporarse y dejar que la mujer tapase. Mary Margaret la alzó para sacarla de la bañera (apenas pesaba, y eso la asustó) y le secó un poco la cabeza con la punta de la toalla. Emma ni siquiera protestó.

—¿Qué te parece si te seco el pelo mientras esperamos a que llegue la mamá de Henry con ropa?

Emma asintió con la cabeza. Mary Margaret volvió a sentarse en el váter, esta vez con Emma envuelta en la toalla sobre su regazo. Con el peine de la versión adulta de su hija, le deshizo los enredos. Al principio le costó un poco, parecía que hacía tiempo que nadie se molestaba en pasarle un cepillo. Emma contrajo el rostro un par de veces, pero no se quejó. Mary Margaret no supo decir si era porque realmente no le dolía tanto o porque tenía miedo de decir algo. Por fin, cuando las cerdas del peine pasaron con facilidad sobre sus mechones rubios se decidió a coger el secador. Por suerte Emma tenía el pelo corto, ni siquiera le llegaba a la altura de los hombros. Se percató de que no era un corte muy cuidadoso.

—¿Quién te ha cortado el pelo, Emma? —le preguntó, casi terminando.

—Mamá Pickles —musitó la niña. —Dijo que no le gustaban mis trenzas. Me llegaban hasta aquí —puso una mano a la mitad del pecho. —Sally siempre me hacía trenzas. Sally era mi otra mamá, antes de mamá Pickles.

—Yo creía que tendrías que estar muy guapa con trenzas —afirmó Mary Margaret, intentando imaginársela. Emma entristeció el gesto y se llevó una mano a sus cortos mechones. —Aunque ahora también estás muy guapa —le aseguró la mujer rápidamente. —Mira, yo también llevo el pelo corto.

—¡Mary Margaret, Regina ha llegado! —le avisó la voz de David desde el otro lado de la puerta.

—¡Ya salimos! —terminó de peinar a Emma y la dejó en el suelo, aún bien envuelta en la toalla. —Vamos, voy a presentarte a una amiga.


	2. Capítulo II

De entre toda la ropa que Regina había rescatado, Mary Margaret cogió el viejo uniforme deportivo que Henry solía llevar a la guardería. Ayudó a Emma a vestirse, aunque la pequeña tenía ya la suficiente autonomía para poder hacerlo sola. Sintió un pellizco en el pecho al pensar que su hija había que tenido que aprender a valerse por sí misma demasiado pronto.

—¿Quieres que te recoge el pelo? —le prepuso, jugueteando con uno de sus mechones rubios.

Seguían en el baño, Mary Margaret sólo había salido para recoger la ropa e intercambiar miradas de preocupación y desconcierto con David y Regina. Pero ya iba siendo hora de salir a buscar una solución.

—No —rechazó Emma casi con violencia, Mary Margaret dejó en el acto de tocarle el pelo.

—Está bien, igualmente así estás muy guapa —convino Mary Margaret sin dejar en ningún momento de utilizar un tono alegre con la niña.

Abrió la puerta del baño y salió al salón seguido de Emma. David, que tenía a un despierto Neal en brazos, estaba apoyado contra uno de los pilares de madera, y hablaba en susurros rápidos con Regina, que se había sentado en el sofá junto a Henry. El niño sostenía el libro de cuentos sobre las rodillas, quizás creyendo todavía que ahí encontrarían una explicación.

—Listas —anunció Mary Margaret para llamar la atención de los adultos.

—Estás muy guapa, Emma —piropeó David mirando a la niña con una sonrisa. A pesar del desconcierto, a pesar de que estaban asustados por lo que había pasado, Mary Margaret pudo ver el brillo de ilusión en los ojos de su marido. David adoraba aquella pequeña versión de Emma tanto como a la adulta.

La niña se encogió de hombros, aunque se pasó una mano por la camiseta arrugada, como si no se creyese lo que acababa de oír.

—Hola, Emma, mi nombre es Regina —la alcaldesa se levantó y se acercó a la niña. Emma retrocedió un paso cuando la mujer intentó ponerse a su altura.

—Tú eres su madre —Emma señaló a Henry.

—Eso es, soy la madre de Henry —Regina, que se había agachado un poco levantó la vista hacia Mary Margaret. Ella negó levemente con la cabeza. No, Emma no recordaba _nada _de su vida. —Cuéntame, ¿recuerdas algo antes de llegar aquí?

Emma dijo que no con la cabeza y se mordió el labio inferior de nuevo.

—Estaba en el cuarto oscuro, y luego estaba aquí —volvió a decir, como en el desayuno. Se dirigió a Mary Margaret con miedo: —¿Estoy en un lío?

—No, no estás en ningún lío —le aseguró Regina firmemente: —Pero necesito que hagas memoria, necesito que me cuentas _todo _lo que hiciste ayer, absolutamente todo.

—No pasa nada, Emma. Regina es una amiga —la tranquilizó Mary Margaret, viendo como la niña se iba tensando cada vez más. Tampoco supo si aquello ayudaba lo más mínimo. Regina era amiga, ¿pero de quién? ¿De unos completos desconocidos?

—No hice nada —murmuró la niña mirándose fijamente los pies descalzos: —Me levanté, y fui a desayunar. Y luego Stan y yo jugamos en el salón a vaqueros, pero se rompió la lámpara de mamá Pickles y Stan dijo que había sido yo ¡Pero fue él! —aseguró enérgicamente, como si fuese muy importante para ella que aquellos adultos supiesen que no era de la clase de niñas que rompía lámparas: —Papá Pickles se enfadó y me dijo… —de pronto parecía como si sus pies se hubiesen vuelto más interesantes que nunca, porque clavó la mirada en ellos hasta tal tan punto que estuvo unos momentos sin hablar. —Y luego me castigó en el cuarto oscuro.

—¿El cuarto oscuro? ¿Qué es el cuarto oscuro? —le preguntó Mary Margaret dulcemente. Antes, cuando lo había mencionado, no le había prestado mucha atención pero ahora, y en aquel contexto, supo que era incluso antes de que Emma lo dijese. Y odió a esos Pickles.

—El cuarto donde van los niños malos —musitó Emma. —Pero Stan nunca va porque él es su hijo _de verdad. _Y ya está, ya no me acuerdo de más, lo prometo.

Regina y Mary Margaret intercambiaron miradas de dudas. Aquello no parecía tener nada que ver con lo que había sucedido. Emma, que seguía unos pasos por detrás de Mary Margaret observaba a las dos mujeres con desconfianzas. Aquellos adultos no parecían como los demás. La mujer de pelo corto había sido muy buena al lavarle el pelo, más incluso que mamá Sally, quien de vez en cuando, si no tenía que estar cuidando de los más pequeños, se tomaba su tiempo para hacerle trenzas aunque normalmente bebía demasiado y decía cosas feas, cosas por las que a Emma le habrían castigado en el colegio si las hubiera dicho ella. Pero aquella mujer –decía que se llamaba Mary Margaret –parecía buena _todo el rato. _Aunque Emma había aprendido que no podía confiar tan a la ligera en la gente. Y luego estaba el hombre con el que Emma casi no había hablado, pero que tenía un rostro agradable y atractivo y la miraba como si fuese algo importante. Emma no estaba acostumbra a que nadie la mirase así, ni a que sonriese cuando le hablaban. Pero aquel hombre lo hacía.

—Emma, ¿podrías sentarte un rato con Henry mientras nosotros hablamos?

La niña asintió con la cabeza y caminó hasta el sofá. El niño, que tenía un rostro agradable y unos bonitos ojos color avellana.

—Hola —la saludó con una sonrisa franca.

Pero Emma no le respondió. Estaba acostumbrada a que los chicos mayores fuesen por lo general violentos y gallitos. Hasta donde recordaba, siempre habían intentado aprovecharse de los pequeños. Les quitaban la comida, los juguetes e incluso las mantas. Se reían de ellos y les pegaban, y si hacían algo malo, les echaban la culpa.

—¿Te gustan los cuentos? —Henry siguió intentado establecer una conversación con su madre. Puso el libro de cuentos entre los dos, apoyado en sus rodillas. —A mí me encantan. Mary Margaret me regaló esto hace tiempo, podríamos leerlo juntos, si quieres.

La niña se encogió de hombros, aunque se dispuso a abrirlo por la primera página. Henry esbozó una sonrisa. Aquella pequeña Emma, en el fondo, no distaba tanto de su madre.

* * *

—¿Qué le has hecho a nuestra hija? —le increpó David a Regina.

Se habían alejado hasta el dormitorio del matrimonio, y habían corrido las cortinas para tener un poco más de intimidad. Mary Margaret estaba sentada en el borde de la cama con Neal, Regina de pie a su lado con los brazos cruzados y David apoyado en el piecero de la cama.

—¿Estás insinuando que esto es mi culpa? —inquirió Regina de forma despectiva, alzando una ceja.

—Estoy insinuando que _tú_ eres su profesora de magia —repuso David, alzando un poco el tono de voz.

—¡Por favor! —Mary Margaret llamó su atención. —No creo que pelearnos nos ayude a recuperar a Emma. A la Emma adulta. Regina, ¿pasó algo raro ayer? Estuvisteis horas juntas y Emma me dijo que la sesión había sido especialmente dura.

—Veo que tu hija ha heredado tu capacidad de dramática —Regina, con ademán airoso, movió las manos. —La señorita Swan y yo estuvimos practicando hasta la hora de la cena. _Tu hija _se empeñó en explotar más de la cuenta sus capacidades.

—¿La hora de la cena? Emma llegó mucho más tarde —Mary Margaret paseó la mirada de su marido a la alcaldesa y viceversa. Entonces lo comprendió, y a la par que David, dijo: -Garfio.

* * *

—Este cuento es diferente —objetó Emma.

Henry le había estado leyendo la historia de cómo Blancanieves y el Príncipe Encantador se habían conocido en el Bosque. La pequeña lo había escuchado atentamente, observando con detenimiento las ilustraciones.

—¿Te ha gustado? —preguntó Henry, dubitativo.

Emma arrugó la nariz. Una naricilla pequeña, perfecta y pecosa. Se había cruzado de piernas en el sofá y Henry le había puesto el libro entre las piernas. Conocía tan bien aquella historia que era capaz de contarla sin leerla, y así lo había hecho. El muchacho todavía intentaba aclarar qué de todo aquello le resultaba más raro; leerle un cuento a su madre sobre cómo se conocieron sus abuelas podía ser posiblemente lo más sorprendente.

—¿Por qué ha venido tu madre? —Emma nunca solía hacer preguntas. Había aprendido a base de palos que a la gente no le gustaban las niñas preguntas, pero Henry parecía diferente. No tenía pinto de ser del tipo que pegaba. A veces había conocido a niños así, pero nunca estaban juntos durante mucho tiempo.

—Emma, mi ma… Regina quiere ayudarte.

—¿A qué? Yo no he hecho nada malo, lo juro —insistió la niña. —No he _podido_.

—Tienes razón, tú no has hecho nada malo —Henry le dedicó una sonrisa franca y dejó el libro a un lado.

—¿Dónde está tu padre? —Emma optó por cambiar de tema a algo que le interesaba más: la familia. Aunque no le gustase admitirlo, era demasiado terca para ella, las _familias _eran algo que siempre le habían interesado. Quizás porque ella nunca había tenido una. En sus cortos seis años de vida, recordaba un buen puñado de casas de acogidas y de centros de menores. Y nunca se quedaba en ningún sitio más que un puñado de meses. Pero ese Henry, ese niño que estaba a su lado, si tenía una familia. Su madre parecía una mujer importante. Emma había conocido a varias, algunas madres de sus compañeros de clase eran así. Mujeres que trabajaban fuera de clase y llevaban ropa a medida, que se peinaban con laca y se pintaban los labios rojos, y siempre llevaban un cartera con _documentos importantes. _Emma no sabía si era el tipo de madre que le gustaría tener. No parecía muy dispuesta a hacer galletas, o jugar en el suelo. Mary Margaret, por otra parte, le gustaba algo más. Se dijo a si misma que no le importaría tener una madre así.

—Mi padre está muerto —respondió Henry, y de pronto se entristeció un poco. —Era un héroe.

Emma se mordió el labio inferior. Le daba pena haber puesto a Henry triste con el recuerdo de su padre. Los padres normalmente no estaban muertos. Como mucho, estaban desaparecidos. Emma sabía de muchos de esos. Padres que se iban a echar gasolina, o comprar tabaco y nunca volvían, o que estaban en la cárcel. Había conocido a muchos niños con madres así. Pero los padres muertos eran más raros.

—Yo no tengo padre —le dijo en un intento de consolarlo. —Ni madre.

Henry abrió la boca como para decir algo. Estuvo tentado de decirle que sí que los tenía, que eran las dos personas que más la querían en el mundo. Sintió mucha lástima por esa pequeña Emma, que se sentía sola y usaba ropa de niño, que tenía la carita llena de golpes y el pelo mal cortado. Pero no sabía –nadie en realidad –hasta donde podían contarle.

—Mary Margaret y David son geniales, ya verás —la animó. —Te va a gustar mucho pasar tiempo con ellos.

—Ya tienen un hijo _de verdad _—repuso Emma, como si eso lo explicara todo.

—Pero eso no importa —le aseguró Henry.

—¡Claro que importa! —insistió Emma, abriendo mucho los ojos. No podía creerse que Henry no se diese cuenta de lo que eso significaba: —es su hijo _verdadero_, y además es un bebé. Todo el mundo prefiere a los bebés. Ellos no vienen con la mochila…

—¿Qué mochila?

—No lo sé —Emma frunció el ceño. —Mindy lo dice. Que los niños mayores llevamos una mochila con experen… experenci…

—Experiencia

—Eso. Mindy lo dice mucho. A los adultos no les gusta eso. Pero los bebés son más fáciles. Todo el mundo prefiere a los bebés.

—Ellos no prefieren a Neal —le aseguró Henry en el acto, aunque por la mirada de desconcierto que Emma clavó en él, decidió no seguir insistiendo. A fin de cuentas, para esa Emma, Mary Margaret y David no eran más que otros padres de acogidas con los que iba a pasar una temporada. No tenía sentido para ella que la quisieran igual que querían a su propio bebé. Pobre Emma, sin saber que ella era también su bebé.

* * *

—¡Garfio!

—_Aye, ¿ocurre algo, David? _—la voz de Garfio estaba ronca, como si acabase de despertar. David hizo todo el esfuerzo posible por no gritarle a aquel pirata que le devolviese a su hija.

—¿¡Qué le hiciste ayer a Emma!?

—David, por favor, cálmate —Mary Margaret le puso una mano en el brazo, preocupada. Pero David estaba demasiado cabreado como para controlarse.

—_No creo que eso es algo que quieras saber, compañero _—bromeó el pirata, y David tuvo ganas de soltarle un puñetazo. Quizás se dio cuenta de que el príncipe no estaba para chistes, porque el tono de su voz cambió totalmente cuando le preguntó: —_¿Ha pasado algo? ¿Está Emma bien? _

David intentó razonar. Garfio quería a su hija, la quería _de verdad. _Por mucho que todavía le costase asimilar que era aquel pirata a quién su hija había elegido, sabía que protegería a Emma a con su vida. Ya lo había demostrado varias veces. Miró a Mary Margaret, y luego a Regina. Y finalmente dijo:

—Creo que será mejor que lo compruebes tú mismo.


	3. Capítulo III

**CAPÍTULO 3**

Killian llegó apenas veinte minutos después. Por recomendación de David había dejado el garfio en casa y llevaba el muñón oculto con el puño de la camisa. No le hizo falta llamar dos veces a la puerta para que le abriesen.

—_Aye,_¿dónde está Emma? —David lo había preocupado por teléfono. No era la clase de hombre que se asustaba con facilidad, eso lo sabía bien. Tampoco, y muy a pesar de que todavía le costaba aceptar aquella relación, desconfiaba de él al punto de culparle de lo que sea que le hubiese pasado a Emma.

—Creo que será mejor que entres y te sientes, _Killian_—y al pirata no se le pasó por alto que Mary Margaret había optado por usar su nombre real. No es que le importase demasiado, pero hacía años que era simplemente Garfio para _casi_todo el mundo.

Le sorprendió ver también estaba Regina, y entonces se preocupó de verdad. El chico, Henry, estaba al lado de su madre. Garfio vio el reflejo de preocupación de su mirada y le costó tragar saliva. Fue entonces, cuando Mary Margaret cerró la puerta tras él, cuando se fijó en la niña rubia que había sentada en el sofá. Una cría pequeña, delgada. Iba vestida con ropas de muchacho, ropa que le quedaba grande y holgada. Sus ojos verdes, unos ojos tristes y almendrados que le resultaron terriblemente familiares, estaban clavados en él con sorpresa. David estaba a su lado, de pie y con los brazos cruzados.

—Killian, te presento a Emma —el príncipe puso una mano en el hombro de la niña, y Garfio pudo ver perfectamente como todo su cuerpecito se tensaba con el contacto.

—Emma —repitió el pirata, casi para sí.

Emma. Aquellos ojos verdes, aquel cabello rubio, aquella naricilla perfecta, la barbilla puntiaguda tan curiosamente parecida a la de Mary Margaret. Emma. ¡Emma! Killian intentó mantener una expresión neutral, pero supo que disimular la impresión había sido casi imposible.

—Hola, señor —saludó la niña tímidamente.

Garfio asintió con la cabeza y paseó la mirada entre Regina, Mary Margaret y David. Quería explicaciones. _Necesitaba_ explicaciones.

* * *

A Emma no le gustaba nada de lo que estaba sucediendo. Otro adulto extraño había aparecido en el apartamento y la había mirado de aquella forma, como si no pudiese creer que fuese ella. ¿Qué les habrían contado los del sistema de acogida? Emma sabía que había tenido problemas en las otras casas. La salida del hogar de mamá Sally había sido mala, y luego en aquel centro de acogida… Y con los Pickles las cosas iban mal, muy mal.

Henry la vio triste e intento animarla con el libro de cuentos mientras los adultos se retiraban a la cocina para hablar con algo más de privacidad.

—Déjame en paz —le espetó al niño, tirando el libro de un manotazo al sofá. De pronto odiaba a Henry, y a su sonrisa y a su estúpida afición por los cuentos.

—Emma… —el niño recogió el libro y lo dejó con cuidado sobre la mesita del café. Sabía que tenía que tener paciencia con aquella pequeña versión de su madre, así que tomó aire y decidió intentarlo con otra cosa. —¿Quieres dibujar?

—No —se cruzó de brazos y hundió la cabeza entre los hombros.

—¿Jugar a algo? ¿Las cartas? ¿El parchís? —hizo un repaso de todos los juegos de mesa que había en casa de su abuela. No en vano era profesora de Primaria y había un montón de actividades…

—¡No! —Emma dio una patada contra el sofá, pero se arrepintió en el acto porque miró con temor hacía los adultos.

—¿Emma? ¿Henry? ¿Va todo bien?

-¡Sí! ¡Estamos jugando! —se adelantó a responder Henry para alivio de Emma.

La niña se recostó en el sofá, avergonzada. Henry se hizo un hueco a su lado, todavía dispuesto a no dar aquello por pedido. Emma encogió las piernas contra su cuerpo. No sabía si allí estaba permitido tumbarse en el sofá, pero de momento a nadie parecía importarle.

—¿Estás bien?

—Déjame.

—Soy tu amigo —repuso Henry.

—Yo no tengo amigos —farfulló Emma contra el reposabrazos.

—Yo _puedo_ser tu amigo —insistió Henry. Nada le gustaría más en el mundo. Casi le dolía pensar que la relación que había tejido con su madre, con la otra Emma Swan, había desaparecido. Pero en el fondo aquella niña testaruda seguía siendo su madre. Podría volver a recuperar su confianza, ya lo había hecho una vez.

* * *

—Emma me llamó cuando terminasteis —Garfio señaló con la cabeza a Regina y siguió hablando bajo la atenta mirada de Mary Margaret y David: —estuvimos en el muelle…. Emma quería hablar.

—¿De qué quería hablar? —inquirió David.

—_Aye,_colega —Killian torció el gesto. —De todo un poco. Dimos un paseo y luego compró unas de esas hamburguesas y nos las comimos en el hostal de la Abuelita —Mary Margaret supo (para alivio suyo y tranquilidad de David) que no lo había contado _todo._—Luego dijo que no se encontraba del todo bien y la acompañé a casa.

—Pero, ¿no hizo nada sospechoso? ¿No dijo nada raro? —insistió David, casi suplicándole una respuesta a aquel lío.

—Recordaría si hubiera mencionado que pensaba convertirse en una niña de cuatro años.

—Seis —corrigió Mary Margaret.

—¡¿Seis!? —tres pares de ojos se volvieron hacía el salón para mirar a Emma.

—No dijo nada. Todo iba normal.

* * *

Un brote incontrolado de magia, así terminó por calificarlo Regina. Posiblemente debido al entrenamiento quizás algo más fuerte de lo normal que habían tenido el día anterior. Con toda posibilidad el hechizo se desvanecería al cabo de los días, pero aun así quería asegurarse, por lo que iría a su cripta. Killian, por su parte, decidió que iría a consultar alguno de los volúmenes de Bella. En los últimos días habían compartido muchos días juntos en busca de una forma de recuperar a las hadas del sombrero, y el pirata sabía que la mujer accedería a ayudarle, sobre todo si era por Emma.

De este modo fue como, para poco antes de la hora de comer, Henry vio como aquello comenzaba a parecer un domingo _normal: _sus abuelos, su madre y su tío.

Emma había permanecido enfurruñada buena parte de la conversación de los adultos, y sus padres se percataron en el acto. Mary Margaret sentía el deseo de cogerla entre sus brazos y achucharla por todos aquellos años perdidos, pero el ceño fruncido de Emma y su mirada desafiante le decían que no sería buena idea, así que se acomodó entre ella y su nieto y decidió que, de momento, lo único que podían hacer era conocer un poco mejor a aquella Emma Swan; si ella se dejaba.

David estaba en la mecedora con Neal, dándole un biberón. El bebé se lo tomaba tranquilamente entre los brazos de padre, acostumbrado a aquella sensación de confort. El hombre deseó haber tenido aquella oportunidad con Emma.

Emma observó a aquella extraña familia, todavía insegura si debía confiar en ellos. Aunque sabía que _debía _acostumbrarse a los cambios –los chicos mayores del sistema de acogida se lo habían repetido una y mil veces –todavía no era capaz de comprenderlos. ¿Por qué nadie se molestaba en preguntarle? Lo hacían todo sin su permiso, los decían todo sin importarles ella. Aquella familia parecía ser de las buenas, pero no de las permanentes. Emma había aprendido que cuando una casa era decente, nunca pasaba mucho tiempo en ella.

—¿Te apetece hacer algo? —le preguntó la mujer de pelo corto, poniéndole una mano en la pierna. Emma rápidamente se encogió aún más, casi como un acto reflejo. Nadie la tocaba nunca, excepto para cosas malas. Aún le dolían los golpes de papá Pickles.

—Nada —contestó ella.

—Haremos lo que te apetezca —insistió el hombre, y por un momento sonó tan real que Emma estuvo tentada a relajarse un poco, pero no lo hizo. Por regla general, los padres de acogida _nunca _le preguntaban su opinión. Así que optó por hacer lo que le pareció más inteligente en ese momento:

—¿Qué quieres hacer tú? —y miró a Henry.

* * *

Acabaron jugando a las cartas hasta la hora de comer. Fue lo único que se le ocurrió a Henry que le gustaría a la pequeña Emma. Él solía jugar bastante con su versión adulta, así que no fue muy difícil hacer que la niña pronto mostrase verdadero interés. Además, era bastante buena jugando a pesar de su corta edad. Aunque al principio se mostró más bien tímida, sin querer hacer nada por ganar, a medida que avanzaba la partida se fue confiando más y más. Mary Margaret sentía como se le henchía el pecho de felicidad al ver a Emma sonreír cada vez que ganaba. Toda su expresión cambiaba, y se le formaban unos adorables hoyuelos que perfectamente podían reconocerse también en el rostro de su padre.

—¿Dónde has aprendido a jugar así? —le preguntó David maravillado.

Emma se encogió de hombros, algo cohibida y dejó las cartas sobre las mesas. ¿Se había molestado aquel hombre porque creía que estaba haciendo trampas?

—Lo siento —musitó.

—No, no, no has hecho nada malo —se apresuró a corregirse el hombre, inclinándose hacia Emma. —Me parece increíble.

—¿De verdad?

—De verdad.

Mary Margaret observaba desarrollarse aquella escena con una sonrisa. David sabía cómo hacer que Emma se sintiese bien con apenas unas palabras, y sintió un pellizco en la garganta al pensar que así debería haber sido siempre: el padre animando a la hija.

—¿A quién le apetecen unos macarrones con queso para comer? —preguntó, echándole un vistazo al reloj. Se acercaba la hora del almuerzo.

—¡A mí! —saltó Henry, dando un brinco del sofá. Emma lo miró tímidamente, pero esbozó una sonrisita y asintió con la cabeza antes de decir: —Yo también quiero.

—Estupendo, porque voy a necesitar dos ayudantes —y guiñándole un ojo a los niños, se levantó para ir a la cocina.

Hubiera sido más fácil cocinar sola, a fin de cuentas era una receta sencilla que había hecho muchísimas veces casi de forma automática durante los años de la primera maldición, pero quería hacer participar a Henry y a Emma. A fin de cuentas, ¿cuántas veces la Emma adulta había puesto las manos en la cocina? Y esta infantil versión de su hija estaba dócilmente parada junto a la encimera, esperando a que le dijese que hacer.

—Henry, ¿por qué no vas batiendo los huevos? Y tú, Emma, ayúdame a poner mantequilla en este recipiente, ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo.

Durante un buen rato, los tres estuvieron enfrascados en la tarea de cocinar los mejores macarrones con queso que nunca hubiesen probados. David se entretenía haciéndole carantoñas a Neal en el sofá, que gorjeaba felizmente. Mary Margaret se percató de la mirada triste de Emma. La niña, sentada en la encimera para poder llegar mejor a todos los ingredientes, tenía clavada la vista en la escena que se desarrollaba en el salón. Mary Margaret entendió que lo que le pasaba era que, no en un modo malo, sentía envidia. Decidió darle fácil solución a aquello. Preparó rápidamente un biberón para su bebé, a fin de cuentas era casi su hora de comer y siempre intentaban ponerlo a dormir una siesta mientras ellos comían.

—Emma, ¿me haces un favor? —la niña asintió con la cabeza. —Llévale esto a tu pa… a David, es la comida de Neal.

Emma cogió el biberón con las dos manos, como si fuese algo delicado y fue despacito hasta el sofá. David la recibió con una sonrisa amplia y cogió agradecido la leche de Neal. Emma se quedó de pie a su lado, curiosa de ver como el bebé se lo tomaba todo a un ritmo constante.

—Es un glotón —dijo David, limpiándome la boquita. —Siempre tiene hambre.

—Yo también —respondió Emma apresuradamente, pero acto seguido se mordió el labio inferior.

_Yo también soy una glotona, _le hubiera gustado entender a David, pero muy en el fondo sabía que no era aquello a lo que su hija se refería.

—¿Quieres cogerlo un rato? —le propuso, meciendo a Neal.

—¿Yo? No sé… —titubeó la niña.

—Ven, siéntate aquí —David se dio un golpecito en el regazo, Emma lo miró desconfiada. Acabó por sentarse en brazo del sillón, y David no insistió mal. —Cuidado con su cabecita, así, muy bien. Muy bien, Emma.

Emma tenía a Neal entre sus bracitos, le sujetaba la cabeza con la mano con mucho cuidado. David mantenía un brazo por detrás de Emma y no soltaba del todo a Neal, pero le daba la suficiente libertad a Emma como para que sintiese que lo estaba cogiendo ella sola.

—Pesa mucho —observó la pequeña, casi maravillada.

—Ya te dije que era un glotón —bromeó David sin quitar la vista de aquella escena, enternecido. La pequeña Emma era sin duda la niña más dulce y bonita que jamás hubiese visto, y sabía que no estaba siendo objetivo, pero en aquel momento, pensó, no le importaría pasarse la vida mirando aquella carita angelical.

—¡Mira, David, se está durmiendo! —susurró la niña, abriendo mucho los ojos de la sorpresa.

—Sí, eso es que le gustas —le aseguró David.

—Oh, tú también me gustas, Neal —afirmó ella con una sonrisa, acariciándole la mejilla con la yema de su dedo.

Sí, definitivamente David sería capaz de vivir aquel momento eternamente.


	4. Capítulo IV

Emma repitió tres platos a rebosar de macarrones. Comía con la misma agonía con la que se había tomado el desayuno. Mary Margaret y David la observaban con disimulo engullir cucharadas enteras.

—Puedes comer más lento, Emma —le dijo Mary Margaret dulcemente.

La niña, con la cuchara a medio camino de la boca, la miró casi avergonzada.

—Perdón —musitó, dejando la cuchara de nuevo en el plato.

—No pasa nada —la tranquilizó la mujer. —Nadie te va a quitar la comida, tranquila.

—Pero… —Emma miró a Henry, que estaba a su lado, con desconfianza.

Entonces Mary Margaret lo comprendió. Sí que le habían quitado la comida, y posiblemente más veces de las que le hubiera gustado pensar. Emma tenía miedo de volver a pasar hambre. Sintió como si le diesen un puñetazo en la boca del estómago. ¿Qué clase de adulto no se preocupaba de que una niña en pleno desarrollo comiese adecuadamente?

No hubo demasiada conversación el resto de la comida. Un par de veces intentó David que Emma les contase algo sobre ella, pero la niña se cerraba y se quedaba mirando fijamente el plato, así que decidieron no presionarla demasiado. A la hora de recoger, sin que nadie le dijese nada, la pequeña llevó su plato y sus cubiertos al fregadero. Mary Margaret vio como buscaba el paño para limpiarlo, y se adelantó a sus movimientos:

—No hace falta que lo friegues, hoy le toca a David.

—Yo sé hacerlo —repuso la niña. —Yo lo hago _siempre. _

—Pero hoy no hace falta —Mary Margaret le quitó el trapo de entre las manos. —Puedes irte al salón si quieres.

Emma se encogió de hombros pero le obedeció.

Mary Margaret terminó de recoger la mesa con la ayuda de Henry y luego dejó que David se encargase de la vajilla mientras ella volvía con su hija. Emma se había sentado de nuevo en el sofá, con el libro de cuentos, y pasaba las páginas observando las ilustraciones. Mary Margaret escrutó su perfil infantil con la mirada. La forma en la que fruncía el ceño, concretada. Su naricilla arrugada, la boca entreabierta.

—¿Te gusta ese libro?

—Ajá… —Emma asintió distraídamente con la cabeza. —Pero es un poco raro.

—Eso parece —sonrió Mary Margaret. —¿Qué estabas leyendo antes con Henry?

—La historia de Blancanieves. Pero era diferente —Emma pasó las páginas hasta llegar a la ilustración del Príncipe Azul despertando a la princesa. —Pero me gusta más. Esta Blancanieves es mejor.

—¿Tú crees? ¿Por qué? —Mary Margaret no pudo disimular una sonrisa bobalicona al escuchar aquello.

—Porque es una guerrera —explicó Emma. —Lucha con espalda, ¡eso es genial! Y hace un montón de cosas chulas. Es mejor que la princesa tonta.

—Sí, definitivamente es mejor —Intercambió una mirada cómplice con David, que desde el fregadero las miraba felizmente. —¿Sabes cómo sigue la historia? —Emma negó con la cabeza. —¿Quieres que te la lea?

—Bueno…

Y Mary Margaret le estuvo leyendo la historia de Blancanieves y el Príncipe, de todas sus aventuras. Henry, se había mantenido en un segundo plano, dejando a madre e hija solas en el salón y se había subido a terminar algunos deberes. David estaba en uno de los taburetes observando cómo se desarrollaba la escena, preguntándose si por algún asomo Emma era capaz de relacionar todo aquello con ella.

—¿Blancanieves tuvo un bebé?

—Eso es.

—Vaya… ¿y qué pasó después? —se interesó la niña, pasando las hojas del cuento. Pero sólo quedaban los restos de las páginas que Henry había arrancado hace mucho tiempo.

—Pues… —Mary Margaret y David se miraron. —Cómo Blancanieves no quería que la Reina Malvada le hiciese daño a su bebé, le dijo al Príncipe que la pusiese en el armario mágico para que se salvase.

—¿Y qué pasó? ¿Dónde fue?

—La niña llegó hasta otro mundo. El armario era un portal mágico.

—Oh —Emma abrió mucho los ojos. —¿Y nunca más vio a Blancanieves y al Príncipe?

—Sí, por supuesto que se volvieron a ver —la tranquilizó Mary Margaret. —Pero tuvieron que pasar muchos años.

—Entonces el bebé conoció a sus padres…

—Así es.

—Vaya…

Emma se quedó dubitativa, mirándose las manos. Mary Margaret la vio morderse el labio inferior y se dio cuenta entonces de que era un tic que tenía cada vez que algo no le encajaba, o no le gustaba, o simplemente se sentía incómoda. Con suavidad, la rozó la comisura de la boca con la yema del pulgar para que dejase de hacerlo.

—¿Qué te ocurre?

—El bebé de Blancanieves tiene suerte —musitó Emma. —A mí me dejaron en la carretera, cuando yo también era un bebé. Mamá Pickles me dijo que mi madre tenía que ser una pu…

—Esa mamá Pickles es una bocazas —zanjó Mary Margaret, ofendida.

—Bueno, la hija de Blancanieves y el Príncipe Azul tardó muchos años en saber la verdad, a lo mejor en un tiempo descubres algo bueno —la animó David desde la zona de la cocina.

* * *

A media tarde, cuando Mary Margaret estaba pensando que Emma iba a necesitar ropa más adecuada, Killian volvió al apartamento.

—_Aye_, Regina tenía razón —dijo nada más entrar.

A ninguno de los adultos se le pasó por alto su expresión compungida. David quería, por todos los medios, que Emma no se enterase de lo que estaba pasando. No sabía hasta qué punto la confundiría, y ya era lo suficientemente vulnerable como para exponerla a algo así. Por suerte, Killian era lo bastante avispado como para darse cuenta de ello.

—Hola, Swan —saludó a la pequeña, acariciándole la cabeza.

—Hola, señor —respondió la niña precavidamente.

—_Aye_, no hace falta que me llames señor. Con Garf… Killian va bien —se corrigió en el acto.

—Vale, señ… Killian —Emma esbozó una sonrisita.

—Lo único útil que Belle y yo hemos encontrado —dijo, dirigiéndose a David y Mary Margaret: —es que el tiempo pondrá todo en su lugar. Sólo hay que esperar que se pase el efecto.

David y Mary Margaret suspiraron aliviados al saber que la Emma adulta volvería al cabo de unos días. Pero Killian tampoco supo decirles con exactitud cuántos, así que Mary Margaret pensó que definitivamente necesitaba conseguirle prendas a Emma. Cómo sabía que su hija nunca le perdonaría si la llevaba de paseo por Storybrooke en aquellas condiciones –aunque le hubiera encantado poder llevarla de la mano por las calles del pueblo –la dejó en el apartamento con David y Killian. Henry la acompañaría, seguro de que sería divertido comprarle cosas a su madre.

Emma llevaba un buen rato observando la mano de Killian, o mejor dicho, el lugar que debería haber ocupado la mano de Killian. Lo intentaba hacer disimuladamente, pero sus ojitos verdes estaban clavados en el muñón. El pirata esbozó una sonrisa.

—Un cocodrilo se la llevó —le dijo con sorna, aunque David arqueó una ceja al oírle.

—Como al capitán Garfio —dijo la niña con una sonrisita.

—¿Tengo yo pinta de pirata?

Emma estudio al hombre. Tenía que ser igual de mayor que David. El pelo oscuro, corto y desordenado. Unos ojos muy azules que la miraban divertidos. Una sonrisa ladeada que en cierto modo le gustaba.

—Te falta el bigote, y el pelo largo —bromeó. —Y el garfio.

Killian se dio un golpecito en la sien, como si se hubiese olvidado de algo.

—Por supuesto, el garfio. ¿Crees que podría conseguir uno?

Emma se encogió de hombros y miró a David en busca de ayuda. El hombre, que estaba preparando tres tazas de chocolate caliente dijo:

—No le eches cuenta, Emma. Killian está loco.

—¿Te parezco yo un loco?

—Un poquito —respondió Emma con una carcajada, tan sincera y despreocupada, que los dos hombres sonrieron.

—Aquí traigo chocolate caliente, con nata y canela para Emma —David dejó una bandeja con las bebidas en la mesita del salón.

—¿Cómo sabes que me gusta así? —se sorprendió Emma.

—Yo sé muchas cosas sobre ti.

* * *

Mary Margaret intentó ser razonable, pero el hecho de verse rodeada de un montón de ropita de niña la emocionaba en cierto modo. Sabía que no era precisamente algo que hubiera podido haber hecho en el Bosque Encantado, por lo que no debería ser una de las cosas que tendría que echar de menos de la infancia de Emma. Habría tenido vestidos a medidas, pero no un centro comercial donde comprarle vaqueritos, ni vestidos con flores.

Cogió un par de vaqueros sencillos –sabiendo que Emma no era el tipo de niña coqueta que quisiese cosas femeninas –y varias camisetas básicas, también un jersey y un par de zapatillas, además de ropa interior y un pijama. Lo pagó todo intentando ignorar la mirada curiosa de la dependienta. No hacía mucho que había ido por ropa de bebé para Neal, y era perfectamente conocido por todo el pueblo que la única hija que tenía era ya una mujer adulta. No por nada era, a fin de cuenta, la reina.

—Abuela…

—¿Sí?

Iban camino del apartamento, cargados con las bolsas de la compra. Henry se había parado frente a un escaparate, la juguetería como se fijó Mary Margaret. Creyó que su nieto iba a pedirle algún capricho, y se dijo a si misma que no le haría mal. Tenía doce años, seguía siendo un niño y nunca pedía nada. Podía darle aquel antojo. Pero la respuesta de Henry la sorprendió:

—¿Crees que podríamos llevarle algo a mi madre? En casa no hay nada para ella. Están mis videojuegos y los muñecos para bebé de Neal, pero nada para ella.

—Oh, Henry —Mary Margaret se llevó una mano al pecho, conmovida. —Me parece una idea estupenda.

Pasaron un buen rato dando vueltas por entre las estanterías, decidiendo qué podía gustarle a la pequeña Emma. Las muñecas quedaron descartadas muy pronto, aunque Mary Margaret no se resistió a un pequeño peluche de unicornio. Le recordaba al móvil que una vez había colgado de la cuna que Emma nunca ocupó. Henry apareció con un par de puzles y un libro para colorear, y algo parecido a un juego de construcciones.

—He pensado que algo de esto le gustará.

—Llevémosle todo —Mary Margaret le guiñó un ojo. —Neal podrá usarlos en un futuro.

—¡Genial!

* * *

Cuando regresaron a casa, Killian estaba preparándose para irse. Le ofrecieron quedarse a cenar, pero el pirata declinó la invitación amablemente. Regina había llamado a media tarde para confirmar lo que todos ya sabían, y luego había hablado con Henry para quedar que al día siguiente, iría a por al colegio y luego comerían en su casa.

—¡Mira, Emma, todo lo que te hemos traído! —Henry corrió a enseñarle los nuevos juguetes, y cuando sacó la caja con las piezas de construcciones, los ojos de la niña se iluminaron.

—¿Esto es para mí? —miró a Mary Margaret, que estaba dejando las bolsas sobre la mesa del comedor, sin poder creérselo.

—Y esto también —le acercó a la niña el resto de los juguetes, que la pequeña recibió sin salir de su asombro. Cuando sacó el peluche de la bolsa, la mujer vio anonadada como una lágrima furtiva asomaba por el lacrimal de la pequeña. —Eh, está bien —le dijo, limpiándole la majilla con el dedo.

—Gra-gracias —tartamudeó la niña, mirando sus nuevos juegos. —Muchas gracias.

Emma y Henry estuvieron lo que quedaba de tarde entretenidos con los puzles, mientras que Mary Margaret llamaba a una profesora suplente para que se encargase de su clase al día siguiente –no podía ni quería dejar a Emma con otra persona –y David terminaba algo de papeleo de la estación. Neal, en su sillita portátil, hacía ruiditos alegremente.

Sobre las ocho y media, mientras David preparaba sándwiches de queso para cenar, Mary Margaret llamó a Emma para que fuese a su habitación a ver la ropa que le había comprado.

—Mira, aquí tienes pantalones y camisetas. Y toma, pensé que te vendría bien un pijama —se lo tendió para que lo cogiese.

—Muchas gracias —repitió la niña por enésima vez esa tarde.

—No hay de qué, Emma. Luego subiré a colocar la ropa, pero por ahora te puedes poner el pijama, antes de cenar, ¿bien?

Emma asintió con la cabeza y comenzó a desnudarse. Mary Margaret mientras dobló bien las camisetas y la ropa interior, sin quitar un ojo de la niña. La pequeña dejó con cuidado el chándal de Henry sobre la cama de matrimonio. Mary Margaret volvió a ver su cuerpecito magullado, y decidió preguntar:

—Emma, ¿qué te ha pasado en los brazos? —le preguntó, mientras rodeaba la cama para estar más cerca de ella.

La niña retrocedió un paso hacia la mesita de noche y se puso rápidamente el pijama, pero los nervios le jugaron una mala pasada y dio un golpe a un vaso vació que Mary Margaret acostumbraba a dejar allí.

—¡Emma! —se asustó Mary Margaret.

—¡NO! —chilló la niña. —¡LO SIENTO! ¡NO ME PEGUES!

—Emma… —musitó Mary Margaret, con el corazón roto.

La pequeña había comenzado a temblar violentamente, y sus ojos se habían llenado de lágrimas de terror. Mary Margaret se apresuró a alzarla en brazos para que no se cortase con los trozos rotos, ya que iba descalza, pero la niña intentaba deshacerse de su agarre con ímpetu.

—¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡LO SIENTO!

—Emma, no pasa nada, Emma, mírame —Mary Margaret luchó contra la niña y la abrazó aún más fuerte contra su pecho, Emma seguía sacudiéndose descontroladamente, y ahora era sólo un lío de extremidades que se sacudían con fuerza, intentando huir.

¿Cuántas veces le habían pegado para que reaccionase de aquel modo? ¿A qué clase de barbaridades había estado expuesta su pequeña? Mary Margaret quería ir a donde fuese a pedir explicaciones, a buscar culpables. Quería encerrar en las mazmorras más lúgubres a todo aquel que alguna vez hubiera hecho sufrir a aquella niña inocente, pero a la vez, y con más fuerza, deseaba que Emma confiase en ella, que entendiese que jamás le pegaría. Que ella era diferente. Que era su madre y que sólo quería verla feliz y sonriente, como minutos antes en el salón.

—¡DAVID! —llamó cuando se dio cuenta de que ella sola no podría controlar la situación.

—Por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor —repetía incesante Emma contra su pecho. —No más, por favor.

Mary Margaret la apretó contra ella, y se meció adelante y atrás para calmarla. David llegó raudo; había oído los gritos y sobreentendía la situación. Todavía tenía el trapo de cocina al hombro.

—Aquí estas a salvo, Emma —le prometió Mary Margaret al oído.


	5. Capítulo V

Hicieron falta muchas palabras dulces y caricias en la espalda para que Emma dejase de resistirse a los brazos maternales de Mary Margaret. La profesora de escuela suspiró aliviada cuando por fin la pequeña se aovilló a su lado, buscando su consuelo.

David, con el rostro descompuesto de la desazón, no quería estropear más aquello, pero tampoco quería permanecer de brazos cruzados mientras su hija sufría. Así que se puso de cuclillas junto a la cama y cogió sus manitas con firmeza; acarició el dorso con la yema del dedo gordo.

—Lo siento —musitó la pequeña por enésima vez.

—Ha sido un accidente —la confortó Mary Margaret —no pasa nada. Era solo un vaso.

—No me devolváis, por favor —insistió Emma, muy bajito contra Mary Margaret. —Por favor, por favor.

—No, no, Emma —David asió con firmeza las manitas delgadas de su hija. —No vamos a dejar que te vayas a ningún lado. Ahora vives aquí. Esta es tu casa, nosotros somos tu familia.

—¿Mi familia? —repitió, incrédula. —Yo no tengo familia.

—Claro que sí —afirmó Mary Margaret, con el corazón roto: —Nosotros lo somos ahora.

—¿Henry también? —se aventuró a preguntar Emma, un poco más calmada.

—Henry también —asintieron los adultos.

* * *

Henry había permanecido todo aquel altercado en el salón, callado, sentado en el sofá con la vista fija en las escaleras que llevaban al piso abuhardillado. Había oído los gritos y los lloros, y también a sus abuelos intentando calmar a Emma. Luego, cuando Neal había empezado a quejarse en su moisés –a fin de cuentas era un bebé y a los bebés no le gustaban los ruidos fuertes –lo había cogido en brazos para calmarlo.

Y así lo había encontrado David cuando volvió a salir.

—Oh, Henry —musitó.

—¿Está ella bien?

—Sí, todo va bien —asintió David, pero no pudo dejar de sentirse mal por su nieto. Apenas tenía trece años, era poco más que un niño. Pero en todo aquel asunto, nadie se había preocupado realmente por él. Emma había absorbido todas las atenciones, y casi habían olvidado que aquello también afectaba a Henry. Ya lo habían separado demasiadas veces de su madre. —Henry, si hay algo de lo que quieras hablar…

—Mañana, cuando Regina me recoja, ¿puedo dormir en mi habitación? —preguntó tímidamente.

—Oh, por supuesto. No creo que haya ningún problema con eso —concedió David, comprendiendo que lo que realmente quería Henry era estar con su otra madre.

La cena fue tranquila, quizás un poco tensa. Emma mordisqueaba su sándwich sin mucho ánimo, al igual que Henry. Mary Margaret y David intercambiaban miradas llenas de significado, pero ninguno quería forzar más la situación.

Bastante antes de las diez, Emma no pudo evitar un gran bostezo que indicó a sus padres que era lo suficientemente tarde como para acostarla.

—¿Dónde voy a dormir?

—Arriba, con Henry, ¿te parece bien? Vamos, te lo enseñaré —Mary Margaret le tendió una mano amistosa, que Emma dudó en aceptar, pero finalmente la aferró con sus deditos.

Nadie había caído en la cuenta que el dormitorio seguía conservando las cosas de la vieja Emma. Sus pertenencias sobre la cómoda, el teléfono móvil en la mesita de noche, una foto junto a la cama donde salía la mujer con Henry. La niña lo escrutó todo con la mirada, y si encontró alguna relación entre aquella mujer rubia y ella, no dijo nada. Mary Margaret le abrió la cama y esperó a que Emma se acurrucase antes de arroparla con esmero. Era la primera vez que tenía la oportunidad de acostar a su hija de aquel modo. Algo que jamás pensó que podría hacer, y ahora podía. Emma bostezó tímidamente y Mary Margaret le retiró el pelo de frente para depositarle un beso.

—¿Por qué sois buenos conmigo? —preguntó la niña, casi dormida.

—Oh, Emma —Mary Margaret se hizo un hueco a su lado en la cama, rodeó el cuerpecito de la niña con un brazo. Emma se tensó un poco, pero se giró para poder mirarla. Era tan pequeña que se perdía en el abrazo de su madre. —Eres una niña muy especial, ¿lo sabías?

—No lo soy…

—Claro que sí —reafirmó Mary Margaret. —Eres una personita extraordinaria, buena e inteligente —le frotó las brazos.

—¿De verdad?

—De verdad. ¿Te gustaría que te contase algún cuento antes de dormir?

—El libro de Henry se ha quedado abajo.

—No pasa nada, casi me lo sé al dedillo —bromeó la mujer, soltando una leve carcajada. Emma asintió con la cabeza y se adaptó a la curva que describía el cuerpo de Mary Margaret.

* * *

David las encontró dormidas media hora después. Emma casi enterrada entre los brazos de Mary Margaret, y la mujer abrazando fuertemente a la niña con el mentón en su cabeza. No parecía una postura demasiado cómoda para su esposa, pero David sabía que no desearía estar en cualquier otro lugar. Sopesó despertarla, pero al razonar el puñado de oportunidades que le quedaban para vivir algo así, optó por coger una manta del armario y echársela por encima.

Henry subió a los pocos minutos, y sonrió al ver aquella escena.

—Me alegro que por lo menos vosotros podáis disfrutar de esto —le dijo en voz baja a su abuelo.

El hombre le besó en la sien con cariño y le deseó buenas noches, luego bajó al dormitorio principal donde Neal llevaba ya rato durmiendo. Lo observó dormitar un buen rato. Había crecido tanto en las últimas semanas… Cada vez iba teniendo menos de bebé y más de niño. David sopesó si de verdad quería o no que siguiese creciendo. Ahora era tan fácil calmarlo, cuidarlo… Pero llegaría un momento en el que todo lo que hacía por él no sería suficiente. Pensó en la pequeña Emma, tan propensa a desconfiar de los adultos, tan llena de malos recuerdos e historias demasiado duras para cualquier niña de su edad. Por mucho que hiciesen por ella, por mucho cariño que le brindasen, nada podría desligarla de su pasado. ¿Sentiría eso la Emma adulta? ¿Seguiría atormentada por aquellos años? David se dio cuenta de que jamás le habían preguntado de verdad por su infancia. Sabía que había sido desdichada, llena de familias de acogidas temporales y falta de cariño, pero nunca le había preguntado por los detalles. ¿No era acaso ese su deber como padre? Pero muy dentro de él, aquellos detalles eran cosas que no quería conocer. No quería saber hasta qué punto le había fallado a su hija.

* * *

Mary Margaret se despertó pasada la medianoche. Tenía el cuello rígido y le dolían los brazos, pero al sentir aquel cuerpecito cálido contra su pecho, apenas se movió. La respiración cálida de Emma le acariciaba el cuello, sus manitas estaban apretadas contra su cara, y estaba tan pegada a ella que Mary Margaret se preguntó si podía respirar sin dificultad. En la cama de al lado distinguió la figura de Henry dormido de cara a la pared.

Acarició los cabellos cortos de la niña, suaves y sedosos y con un tacto tan parecido al de David que parecía irreal. Depositó un tierno beso en su frente, lo que provocó que Emma se agitase un poco en sueños:

—Shhh, no pasa nada. Mamá está aquí —le susurró.

Sopesó la idea de bajar. David estaba solo con Neal, y el bebé también necesitaba que le echara un ojo. Mary Margaret se sentía culpable por el trato que le había dado a su hijo en las últimas veinticuatro horas. Emma la había tenido tan absorbida que apenas sí le había prestado atención.

Pero entonces Emma farfulló algo, y sus manos se movieron en la nada, golpeándole inconscientemente el pecho. Luego fueron sus piernas, y segundos después, todo su cuerpo. Era como si estuviera teniendo una pesadilla.

—¡Emma! —la zarandeó con firmeza por los hombros, incorporándose un poco, pero la niña seguía moviéndose y balbuciendo cosas sin sentido. —Cielo, despierta.

Echó un vistazo a Henry, quién seguía profundamente dormido, y luego movió a Emma con más fuerza. Por fin la pequeña abrió los ojos, unos ojos que a la tenue luz que entraba del exterior, estaban llenos de pánico.

—Shhh, soy yo, Emma. No pasa nada, cariño, sólo ha sido un sueño —hizo el intento de darle un beso en la mejilla, pero Emma se escurrió hacia el filo de la cama. —¿Estás bien? ¿Quieres que bajemos?

Por nada del mundo quería despertar a Henry y molestarle más con todo aquello, así que lo mejor que podía hacer era llevarse a Emma al salón. La niña se encogió de hombros, pero bajó de la cama. Mary Margaret le tendió una mano que ella asió con sus deditos y juntas bajaron las escaleras.

—¿Te apetece un chocolate caliente con canela? —le propuso.

—¿Cómo sabes que me gusta así? —se sorprendió la pequeña.

Mary Margaret le guiñó un ojo y se dispuso a preparar la bebida. Apenas le llevó unos pocos minutos, durante los cuales Emma la observó fijamente encaramada a uno de los taburetes. Cuando puso ante sus ojos una humeante taza de chocolate, la niña sonrió ampliamente. Eran aquellos pequeños gestos los que reconfortaban a la mujer. Las sonrisas tímidas de la niña, la forma en la que se le iluminaban los ojos cuando algo el hacía ilusión; su –a pesar de todo por lo que había pasado –inocencia.

—Sabes que a mí puedes contarme cualquier cosa, ¿verdad?

—Todo no —Emma mojó la punta del dedo meñique en el chocolate y luego se lo llevó los labios.

—Todo _sí _—repuso Mary Margaret.

—Papá Pickles decía que nadie iba a quererme si lo contaba _todo _—insistió la niña con un hijo de voz.

—Oh, no, Emma —Mary Margaret alargó una mano y la agarró con firmeza por la muñeca. —Escúchame, ¿recuerdas lo que te dije antes? ¿Lo de que ahora somos tu familia? La familia se lo puede contar _todo_ y seguir queriéndose, ¿lo comprendes? Nada de lo que me digas hará que te quiera menos de lo que te quiero.

—¿Tú… tú me quieres? —tartamudeó la niña.

—Muchísimo.

* * *

Mary Margaret no quiso presionar más a la niña, que se terminó el tazón de chocolate y tras un bostezo pidió ser llevada de nuevo a la cama. Mary Margaret la arropó y esperó hasta que se quedó dormida para bajar a su cama, donde David la recibió adormecido entre sus brazos.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando David subió a despertar a su nieto para ir al colegio, se detuvo un momento a observarlos dormir. Henry estaba tumbado boca abajo cuan largo era, con un brazo bajo la almohada y el otro pegado al cuerpo. Emma, por su parte, era un ovillo enterrado entre las sábanas del que sólo distinguía bien una naricilla respingona y una mata de cabello rubio.

Madre e hijo. Ciertamente hilarante. Pero ahí podía ver el parecido entre ambos. Se preguntó entonces cómo había sido Henry con seis años, a quién se habría parecido de bebé. ¿Y el pequeño Neal? ¿Con quién guardaba él parecido? Todos decían que sin duda había heredado la barbilla de Mary Margaret (por consiguiente la de Emma), pero, ¿dormiría en un futuro acurrucado como su hermana o extendido como su sobrino? ¿Sacaría el carácter rebelde de la familia o les daría un respiro?

Hubiera seguido cavilando de no ser porque el reloj corría a su contra, y Henry tenía que ir a clase de igual modo que él debía volver a la estación del sheriff.

* * *

Un bebé de dos meses y una niña de seis iban a ser su única compañía todo el día, y Mary Margaret no podía sentirse más feliz. Un día entero con aquellas dos criaturas que había traído al mundo, las dos personitas por las que daría la vida sin pensarlo. ¿No era eso todo lo que siempre había deseado? Por supuesto que sí, y quería exprimir aquel día al máximo.

Con lo que no contaba era con la visita de un pirata.

_Perdonadme por haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero he tenido problemas con el ordenador estos días. Gracias por todos los reviews!_


End file.
